1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a haymaking device provided with at least one crop processing tool, such as a mower, a tedder or a rake. In particular, the invention relates to a device for displacing mown crop, in particular mown grass. The invention relates in particular to a crop displacing device provided with pins, in particular a rake device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Haymaking devices can be designed so as to have a central frame and side arms projecting on both sides thereof, on which side arms one or more crop processing tools are mounted.
In a commonly used rake device the side arms extend transversely to a main beam. Adjustment of the working width can take place by retracting/extending a part of the side arm that carries the circular rake, see for example EP 1.095.555. When bringing the rake device into the transport position, the outer part of the side arm is pivoted upwardly, whereafter the circular rake is substantially vertical and is narrow in horizontal transverse direction. In this case, the rake pins are usually oriented outwardly. In an alternative embodiment, see EP 2.022.316, the upwardly pivotable outer part is mounted on a bendable arm which can be bent outwardly/inwardly.
In another type of an embodiment of a rake device, the side arms diverge forwardly from a hinge mounting to a main beam, see EP 1.077.595, EP 1.488.685 and EP 2.022.317, which are all hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. By pivoting the side arms in a horizontal plane, the working width can be set. By means of their own pivot arms, the circular rakes are connected to the side arms so as to be upwardly pivotable. In the upwardly pivoted transport position, in which both side arms are oriented parallel to the main beam, they extend transversely outwardly together with the rake pins.
As a result of the fact that the rake tines and the pivot parts extending between the rake wheels extend outwardly, the width of the rake device in transport position is fairly large. The width of the rake device in transport position, in particular in the rear part of the rake device, affects the maneuverability of the drawn rake device, in particular when making turns around buildings, in gates. In the case of a larger width, the risk of the rake pins coming into contact with stationary objects, such as a wall or column, increases. Said contact can result in that the rake pins or rake arms may become damaged and need to be replaced. Moreover, the rake pins projecting during transport constitute a danger to humans and animals.
The pivoting movement of circular rakes to a transport position in which rake pins are oriented inwardly is known per se.
For example, EP 0.548.720 discloses a double rake device mounted on the front end of a tractor, of which the two rake arms extending forwardly from a cross beam are upwardly pivotable and are also rotatable about their centre lines.
DE 10 2004 035 082, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a drawn, double rake device, the circular rakes being located on both sides of a main beam and can each be mounted on a rod extending in longitudinal direction, which rod is at one end rotatably mounted itself to a transverse arm which is connected to the main beam so as to be pivotable upwardly. In a not further described manner, when the transverse arm is pivoted upwardly, the circular rake can be rotated about the centre line of the longitudinal rod in such a manner that the rake pins extend inwardly in the transport position.
EP 1.839.480 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a rake device provided with six circular rakes, having two main arms each carrying three circular rakes. Each circular rake is connected to the respective main arm by means of an upwardly pivotable and rearwardly extending rake arm. The main arms are pivotably connected in the horizontal plane to a short transverse frame which is mounted to a tractor. In the transport position, the main arms extend rearwardly from the short transverse frame and the pivot arms are pivoted upwardly, in which case the rake pins of all circular rakes are oriented inwardly.